1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to an image display, and more particularly to a display panel driving apparatus and a display apparatus having the display panel driving apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display apparatus includes a display panel and a display panel driving apparatus. The display panel includes a gate line, a data line and a pixel. The display panel driving apparatus includes a gate driving part, a data driving part and a timing controlling part. The gate driving part outputs a gate signal to the gate line of the display panel. The data driving part outputs a data signal to the data line of the display panel. The data driving part generates the data signal using a gamma voltage.